Never Ever that Hung Over again (Project with Yuhi-San)
by Alaska McCormick
Summary: The guys and girls play Never Ever after they stopped the civil war. The game and the secrets that come to light are fun. However, waking up the next day next to your teammate with a hangover and no clue what happened isn't so great. Trying to get shit straight after the event of the last night isn't much better. Especially not with friends like them. AlaskaXWashington
1. Never Ever

For this night there was a big party announced in their house. Every one of their friends would come. Kimball, Doley, Smith, Palamo, Jensen, Bitters, everyone. They were celebrating a huge party. They were chit chatting, joking, drinking, eating snacks and having a great time together. They all congratulated each other again for the ended war and gave Tucker three cheers for his great plan. A plan which everybody also survived without bigger injures. The all were sure of it that at least one of them would die. But again, the luck had been on the side of the Sim-Troopers and their friends. But after some hours of celebrating and enjoying the time together Kimball, Doley and the others had to leave. Kimball and Doley would have another day of tough bargaining ahead of them and the four recruits, Bitters, Smith, Palamo and Jensen would also be around, because after the fight they got announced to be Kimballs new bodyguards. But they came nonetheless because they didn't want to miss that party and again wanted to congratulate the reds and blues for their genius plan and their help to get this civil war stopped. That was something all of them from the reds and blues appreciated.

Grey, who was a part of the Feds, didn't leave. She stayed. She now officially was the team medic of the reds and blues, after she asked if they wanted to have her as that. She rather wanted to join them than staying longer with the Feds. Who didn't want a sadistic and psychotic team medic? At least she helped them with their injuries. Everybody was at least beaten up and strewn with bruises. Those who had less luck were stabbed in the belly or the leg or had some minor injuries like a broken finger or wrist. So they really were happy to have her around. She was more skilled than Doc. Okay, she was also more psychotic than the pacifist, but as long as she didn't want to cut them open and psychoanalyze them all the time, they were fine with that. There were enough enemies she would cut open or psychoanalyze.

After they returned, the Feds and the rebels settled on giving them a huge house which was mostly intact to live in. The reds and blues would be living together, until the civilians would have a spaceship to fly them back to blood gulch. But at the moment most of the spaceships were damaged or used to bring the most important stuff to Chorus. Like water, food, medicine or stuff to rebuild houses for the civility to live in and have a roof over their head. But it still would take years for the planet to go back to normal. But they would be able to build up a rudimentary infrastructure in some weeks. Until then, when they had built up the infrastructure and a ship ready, they would live in this house and try to heal and collect new strength for the next battles ahead – Which would come for sure.

But also this house, they lived in, was mostly good in shape, but not completely. The upper story had gotten damaged by the war, so they had to live in the lower story, whilst the upper one was sealed off. Luckily it usually was pretty warm in Chorus, so they wouldn't freeze to death. But they still had not enough rooms to make it possible that all the guys and girls would have a room on their own. So it was really fast decided that Carolina, Ala and Grey were sharing a room, Lopez and Sarge, Simmons and Grif and Donut and Caboose together. Tucker and Wash got separate rooms as nobody wanted to be in a room with a sleeping and naked Tucker.

"You guys are plain crazy. That's a game for kids, not for grown up people!" Exclaimed Wash looking at everyone with an incredulous glance.

"Oh come on, why not Wash? It'll be fun!" insisted Tucker, Grif agreeing. "Everyone only one Never "Why not? Sounds like fun." Stated Carolina, joining the arguing group.

"No! Carolina, you can't agree to that!" Exclaimed Wash almost incredulous. His leader was in an unusual playful mood, but that didn't change the fact that it was a game for kids!

"Why not? I'm game." The female Freelancer was standing beside Tucker and Grif, her hair open. It was flowing over her back like a river of rubies and her green eyes sparkling under the red bangs. "It'll be fun, so why not playing?"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Not you too Carolina!" Again it was Washington, rubbing over his face already slightly irritated.

"Oh come on Wash! Relax. It'll be fun. Nobody will get hurt and being childish for once, when the war is waiting outside wouldn't hurt you." Ala nudged the side of the blond Freelancer with her elbow. Said Freelancer looked only looked at her with an almost desperate 'not you too'-expression. The alcohol made them become children. Really fucking silly children.

"Come on Wash, don't be so strict. Loosen up a bit." Agreed Carolina, winking at him before gathering everybody to play Never Ever together with Ala. Whilst that, Grey stood on the table in the middle of the room, cheering: "And the ones who doesn't want to play will get psychoanalyzed and cut open by me! But I'll patch them up the wrong way around! I would love to study a person who is patched up like that! So who's first?" Rubbing her hands in anticipation, she waited for her first victim, but obviously now everybody decided to rather play Never Ever than getting psychoanalyzed, cut open and patched up the wrong was around by the psychotic medic. Disappointed, the medic with the short brown hair and as brown eyes as her hair sat down on the table. She now was sulking a bit because nobody offered himself. They all would be so great examples to analyze and nobody wanted to. Didn't they had at least a bit of comprehension for her passion? It was like others loved to collect posts stamps or other stuff. Her passion was to psychoanalyze and cut open people, was that so difficult to understand that this was a part of her personality?

As finally everyone agreed to play, they sat down on different sitting places in the living room, making an approximate circle. They all arranged themselves to reach the table with Grey and the alcohol on it easily without needing to stand up to get the drinks. The room was rather small, but there was nonetheless enough space for all of them to sit down comfortably.

Everybody sitting down with their drinks they made themselves before Donut came up with the idea to play Never Ever.

Grif and Simmons were sitting on the couch, Sarge, Donut, Tucker and Carolina on armchairs, Caboose, Wash and Alaska on some Pillows on the ground. Grey was sitting in the middle of the improved circle on the low table, different bottles of strong alcohol and empty glasses gathered around her. She would be the master of disaster in this game. Ala and surely others doubted already now that it would be a good idea to let her handle the alcohol.

They already had some drinks and the mood was loosened and cheerful. They made jokes and everybody was for sure at least half-shot. So with Grey managing the amount and the type of alcohol everyone was getting, that would surely end in a disaster. In what way ever. But it would end in one, of that Ala was fucking sure. If it only was a bad hangover which made you lay flat for three days.

As they all were sitting, everybody went silent. It seemed like nobody wanted to start.

"Well, who starts?" Asked Grif, obviously not really in the mood to start.

"Well how about the one who asked?" Retorted Tucker, leaning against the wall and looking over to Grif. Why wasn't Grif starting with his Never Ever instead of beating around the bush?

"If I'm asking I'm surely not starting you asshole."

"Well then Grif, suggest someone who could start with the game."

"How about you?"

"Nah, I don't have an idea to start. Pick someone else. If you can't it's at you to start." Alas aqua-blue eyes were already shimmering in anticipation and glee. She loved it to joke around with the guys and have a happy time besides the cruelties on the battlefield.

"How about Grey then? She's newest here!

"Grey?" Ala looked over to the brown haired woman, sitting on the table.

"Oh, I have one! I Never ever had an interaction with an alien. Although I would love to cut one open!" Looking around with a wide grin, everyone looked at her with an irritated and, or disgusted face. So much for a good start, thought Ala whilst holding out her hand towards Grey. Like different other people did also. Whilst Grey distributed them, she looked at each one curiously.

"So and why do you guys need to have a drink?"

"Was in an anti-alien-squad before the Freelancers." Explained Wash shortly. Taking the glass he sniffed at the glass before he gulped it down with his breath hold. But it didn't save him from squinting his face in disgust. That stuff was sharp and bitter and god damn it was the alcohol strong! This moonshine was fucking high in alcohol content. This wouldn't take long until everybody would be fucking maggoty.

"Well, had some encounter in the desert with those bastards." Also Alaska gulped down her drink. But unlike Wash she only shuddered shortly. Holy fucking shit. This stuff really was sharp. That wouldn't take long and some of the guys and girls here would be completely blasted.

Looking questioningly to Tucker, he only snorted. "Got knocked up by one. And before you ask, we all had interaction with aliens. At least with Junior."

"Junior?"

"The alien that came out of my… that came out of me, okay?" Tuckers tone made clear that he didn't want to talk about it and also the others took the glass and gulped it down. In the first round everybody had to take a drink except of Epsilon. He couldn't drink.

"Well, we have a problem: What should Epsilon do? He can't drink since he's a fucking hologram But he had interactions with Aliens too." Asked Tucker and got a death glare from Epsilon because he thought he would be able to evade.

"How about he has to go in the head of the guy that is most drunk until the end of the round? At the moment it would be me. And I love to have him in my head." Suggested Grey with a broad smile which would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

"But I don't want to be in yours!" Retorted Epsilon almost panicky.

"You heard her Epsilon. Forward march." Commanded Carolina the hologram to move. As she was the only one who really had the control over the fragment, Epsilon obeyed bellyaching and disappeared. Soon, Greys voice got darker, as Epsilon asked: "She's not that drunken as she said she it. But there's crazy shit going on in that head. Caboose would be completely normal and sane compared to her. So… who's next?"

"Well, how about you Epsilon?" Suggested Wash, still a bit pissed because they threatened him to play. Ala again nudged his side, leaning over to him and whispering: "Come on Wash, loosen up. It's only a game." But Wash only snorted to that and Ala decided to let him be for the moment. He was still a bit pissed because he got outnumbered and that wasn't really something he was able to cope with. And he normally was a strict guy, always wanting to do stuff right. But he would have to learn to loosen up, to sometimes be silly to keep the inner balance and not snapping over.

"Well then, I never ever…. Had a Gangbang."

"You never ever had sex at all." Retorted Tucker, not taking a glass.

"But you love doc obviously also not."

"Well at least I had no gangbang, because that is gross. But the love doc in person for sure had a lot of chicks! Bow chicka bow-"

"Cut it Tucker. Everybody, the ones who already did _this _take your drinks." Cut Wash the black guy of his team out. But this time it only was Donut to take a glass, grinning proudly. But before he was able to say something, Grif only grunted. "Take your drink, say your never ever and then shut your fucking trap, we don't wanna hear any details, gotcha?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it mister cranky pants…" Retorted the pink armored guy a bit sulky before gulping down his drink. Epsilon meanwhile left Grey with a released sight. Arrived back at Carolina, he whined about needing some disinfection, because this stuff in Greys head surely was infectious. Carolina only snickered about Epsilons whining. He really behaved like her father was earlier before her mother died. As he was the memory of the A.I. created with the real church as idol, he was behaving absolutely the same as the real father.

"Well, I never ever had something with a girl." Said Donut, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

There were some low noises which surely showed the disgust, but almost every guy took a glass. Also Tucker. "You sure you need to drink something?" Asked Grif, gulping down his own.

"Yep, I am. As said, I'm the love doctor. And how about you? Your girlfriend had a dick."

"Uh, rock bottom Tucker." Commented Carolina shortly whilst leaning back and observing the bickering of the guys. Alaska snickered and leaned back, observing the bickering of the two whilst drinking her drink she had from before Never Ever. It was pretty late by now, or so to speak pretty early because it was far past midnight. And the mood now wasn't only loosened up but silly. But it was funny though. Sometimes Ala really needed that to forget the fight and the hurt, the blood and the pain, the tears and the desperation for a moment.

"Shut the fuck up Tucker. Technically seen she was a Girl! Just with… some additions. And I had others beside Dalana."

"Uh Simmons, don't you need to drink something?" Asked Grey meanwhile a bit confused.

"No!" Squeaked the maroon armored soldier in a very high pitched voice.

"Ya know Grey, he's not even able to talk to chicks normally. His voice is always snapping and turning into what you heard now. So how should he lay one when not even able to talk to her?" Added the orange armored soldier to the squeaked answer of his roommate, while laying an arm around him, like he wanted to give him a buddy hug. But there was no comforting in it. It was even more embarrassing for Simmons, because he knew that this gesture was meant to tease him.

"Come on Grif, it's not everybody such a badass as you are playing to be." Commented Ala, earning a dark glare from the Hawaiian. "I'm not playing to be, I am a badass."

"Oh excuse me, how can I dare to insult you like that. I'm deeply sorry." Ala played to be a member of the staff who just insulted her master. Making an awkward bow in her sitting position she heard some of the guys snort and some suppressed laughters.

Taking a sip of his own drink, Grif let his arm dangle around Simmons shoulders. It wasn't that he liked it have him like that, but he just didn't think about the fact that it could get awkward for Simmons. And said irish-dutch guy was just sitting there, turned into a pillar of salt. Grif began to wonder, if he was feeling that uncomfortable? Nudging his shoulder, the Hawaiian tried to get his attention. "Ya feeling that awkward?"

"No, only the position is fucking exhausting." Murmured Simmons.

"Oh…" Slowly taking the arm off of Simmons shoulders, the other soldier sat back up with a relieved sight, leaning back on the couch to relax the exhausted muscles. Grif beside Simmons observed the maroon armored soldier. He had looked really uncomfortable. Not like turning all red and stuff, but still rather uneasy.

"You look stressed. Something's the matter?" Asked Grif, again leaning cautiously over to Simmons, speaking low enough that only Simmons could hear what he said.

"Well, It's a pretty exhausting position to hang halfway over the couch without support."

"Don't seem to be the real problem to me."

For once, Simmons was able to halfway pretend that it was like that. But Grif also knew that he didn't want to talk about that now. So he let him. When he would push him, Simmons would only freak out some when. And he wouldn't get an answer.

"Now again one of you guys." Warbled Donut, pointing at Tucker.

"Me?"

"Or someone else doesn't matter. Just a blue. And don't wait until we're sober again to bring up your never ever."

"Okay… I never ever.." Before he said it Tucker glanced over to Wash with a gleeful glint in his eyes. Said Freelancer just knew that he would get busted and already slapped his forehead. "Whatever you have, just say it."

"I never ever had a grabbing hook at my balls." He wasn't done with saying the phrase as a loud snorting sound came from Ala, Carolina and Epsilon before they broke out in guffaw. Wash only groaned at the laughter hearable, whilst Tucker also began to laugh loudly. The rest of the team just sat there, observing the others with confusion. "Ehm, guys, would be nice if you would fill us in." remarked Grey reluctantly. Now also Grif and Sarge snorted, but because of Greys comment.

As Carolina was the first to catch her breath halfway, she shortly explained the happenings how it came to that, letting out delicate details about the mission itself. Whilst Wash had wished she would also leave out the delicate details about _this happening._ But he wasn't that lucky as she gleefully explained accurately every single detail. So it was no wonder that everyone, except of Washington, was laughing about that until their bellies hurt.

Leaning over to Ala who still was laughing her ass off, he said half loudly: "Couldn't North at least shut his trap in this case?"

"Nope! And he told me lots of other stuff about all of the Freelancers."

Washs face darkened, looking at Alaska. "Come on Wash. It isn't that bad. You survived and you can put that to the files under the subject 'Awkward but funny'." Washington didn't say a word, just looking at the laughing guys. Ala sighed and leaned against Wash. She was pretty drunk, but she knew how to handle her liquor. She just got a little bit silly when drunk. "Don't always try to be so serious…" Muttered Ala before again focusing on the group and the game.

Grif was leaning against Simmons, both laughing about the mental image of the oh so good Freelancer Washington with a whining face and a grabbing hook at his balls.

"That, really was the best never ever I heard up to now!" Managed Grif to say between laughing so hard that tears were shimmering in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, happens to the Best. Gimme that damn drink."

"Oh you weren't the best, in fact you were the worst warrior of our team. Even South wa-"

"We know Carolina, thanks for the information…" Cut Wash in.

"Oh, I don't know, can you tell me this story Agent Carolina?" Asked Caboose, looking at her curious.

But Wash made him shut up immediately by looking over his glass to Caboose with a _shut the damn fuck up! _Glare. After the retching down the alcohol, he looked to Caboose, who was making himself small to avoid the angry look of Wash. "How about you telling us something? Like your never ever?"

"Oh! Yes! Sure! I never… ever… was…a gay robot!" The last words were shouted and some of them, like Grif who already was half sleeping shot up scared. He had been hanging at Simmons, leaning against his shoulder. And strangely enough, he behaved not like the usual Grif. He was more the one who searched for comfort at Simmons. And said guy just sat there, letting Grif come close and lean against his shoulder, but looking pretty uncomfortable. But this uncomfortable expression turned into confused as he had a glass of alcohol in front of his nose, looking at Donut.

"What is that for?"

"You're partially a robot, and you like, no love Grif. So you're a gay-robot."

Again there broke out loud laughter whilst Simmons was looking at Donut with a red glowing face as if he wanted to kill him right here and now or if he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him up in one gulp. Perhaps both. But instead of saying something, he tried it but except of looking like a fish on land in opening and closing his mouth several times without saying a word, he snatched the drink out of Donuts hand and swallowed it in one go. He really knew that this or the next drink would finish him off. He wasn't used to alcohol. He never had been. Now even less as half of the body was robotic.

"So after I drank, could I at least say my never ever?" Asked Simmons a bit snappy. As nobody was interfering, he shortly thought about what to say before he began: "I never ever killed a teammate."

"That's bleak Simmons." Grunted Grif from his shoulder. Obviously he had woken up from his short nap. He had his eyes open, even though you could see in them that he was completely drunk by now. But even though he was awake now, he didn't move. He stayed closely huddled up to Simmons like that, his head on Simmons shoulder. "Well, then you can tell yours after that. Let's see if yours better." Retorted Simmons miffy. Grif sometimes really was a dick. Couldn't he be nice for once? Even more as he was now closely cuddled against him? He also was nice to him now.

Lifting his head, Grif looked at Simmons saying lowly. "You're not really sulking because of that? Come on, it's a game. Nobody would remember later what happened here. Relax."

"And what if somebody would remember?"

"Come on, relax. We all have a skeleton or more in our closet."

"Of that I'm sure, but must they dig you the biggest of them outta my closet?!"

"Cool down. Everything would be fine." Mumbled Grif, not in the mood for a serious discussion, snuggling closer. Simmons was somehow happy that he turned his face away. Gosh, if the moonshine wouldn't get him drunk, Grifs breath would do it for sure!

Simmons gave no answer to Grifs last comment and just looked how the guys were arguing about the definition of killing a teammate. Even though Grif was heavier than Simmons, he already had drunken more than him. So he was way more than just drunk. After the next drink his voice would surely begin to slur.

"I never killed church! He was an A.I. that was appearing as hologram! So he can't be killed by bullets! He also always stood up again! So he can't be killed if he again stood up!" Insisted Caboose almost stubbornly with his low voice. Grif never really knew if this guy just was playing crazy or if he really was schizo.

"Yeah but you killed him nonetheless."

"But aren't really counting."

"Goddamnit Caboose, just drink your glass!" Groaned Wash whilst gulping down his own. Sarge looked at him a bit confused. "As I see yer guys still're sound, so why yer drinking?"

"I killed teammates before I met you guys." Explained Wash shortly and indicated with his silence that he really didn't want to talk about it. He had killed several guys, including the fragments, but they all had been friends of him once. So it still hurt a little bit. And he didn't want to talk about that just now. Beside him, also Ala took her glass of alcohol. "Sometimes a team kill is an act of mercy." Stated the white armored soldier shortly before drinking the strong alcohol and putting the glass back on the table. Alaska could feel the eyes on her, the questioning looks, trying to figure out what that should mean. The black haired only looked at them with a stern expression. "Not now guys, okay? If somebody wants to know what happened, will got to know the story. But not today. Today should be a happy day, not a sad one. So, cheers!" Lifting up her almost empty glass with the orangejuice-alcohol mix, she also gulped that down. Immediately the whole mood went back to cheerful and loosened. Not the heavy, silent mood that was in here some seconds ago.

"And you killed me!" Insisted Donut on Wash drinking a glass with the best reason he had, but Sarge grunted. "Unfortunately not. Ye didn't die."

They had taken up their bickering the moment Ala remembered them of the reason of the party.

"Hey, that's mean! I'm not Grif!"

"If yer would, I already would have killed'cha."

Donut crossed his arms sulking and turned his head away from Sarge. He really was behaving like a drama queen just now because Sarge wanted his death. Well, Grif knew how it must feel. Because Sarge wanted his death since he joined, and that was long ago. But he got so used to it that he didn't react to it anymore. At least not so dramatically like Donut. But perhaps, if Sarge was making Donut his new victim, he could get rid of Sarge who always wanted to kill him.

Whilst Caboose was drinking his glass and Sarge and Donut were bickering, Grif looked to Simmons. His skin-color had gone back to normal and he looked much more relaxed. May be because of the alcohol which now was beginning to affect him.

"You think he killed many of his teammates?" It was a bit anxious. The alcohol was slowly bringing his softer side to the surface, which he always hid well behind his tough mask and by acting like a dick. But he knew very well that Washington could get really dangerous if he really wanted to achieve something. And if he meant really dangerous, then he meant really, really, really, fucking dangerous. At least he was a trained special ops and they just a bunch of idiots, playing war in a god forgotten canyon somewhere in space! And originally they were set off there for exactly those guys to train the real war. So for Grif, Wash was much bigger danger than the cockbite of wannabe Leader.

"Don't know, but better we don't make him angry." Answered Simmons to Grifs question, but only loud enough that Grif could understand him.

"Mhm." Grif shuddered slightly, and again approached to Simmons, now sitting beside him. Any more closer would only mean that he would have to sit on Simmons lap. But it didn't seem like the dutch-irish man cared anymore like before. He wasn't tensing up and getting all stiff. He just sat there, even laid an arm around him as the orange armored guy buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Grif just wanted to be close to him. If Wash had wanted, he could have shot Simmons instead of Donut and Lopez. He could have shot them all. But it frightened Grif that also Simmons could have been the one who could have get shot. It was Simmons after all who had mostly been going against the Freelancer back then. Letting his arms sneak around Simmons neck, he shuddered again. If Washington had wanted he could have shot him. And he surely wouldn't have been that lucky like Donut had been. Simmons would be dead.

Also when he thought what happened later. After calling for help, Washington also again had the possibility to shoot him because he needed him anymore. Simmons had told him everything after they were able to relax a bit and talk face to face. Thinking about it now really scared Grif. He couldn't stop from shuddering and clinging closer to Simmons.

Obviously the cyborg noticed that the orange armored soldier was anxious, because he stroked with his flesh hand through his hair whilst the other hand stroked over his back to comfort him. It helped a little, but he nonetheless relaxed a bit.

Grif wasn't able to hear Simmons heartbeat as his heart was beating in Grifs chest. There was only a monotone whirring of the wires and motors in his chest. But Grif felt comforted by the fact that Simmons was stroking over his back and head, what showed him clear enough that he was still alive.

Grif really wouldn't know what to do if Simmons once would disappear.

"Hey Grif, what's up?" Asked the irish-dutch man, making Grif loosen his grip around him and look at him.

"I… uh…" Stuttered Grif a bit slurry, again hiding his warming up face: "I just thought about that Wash could have killed you in Valhalla. It scares me." Muttered the Hawaiian lowly, again tightening his grip around the neck of Simmons.

Again gently stroking over the back of Grifs head, Simmons hummed lowly. "But it didn't happen. I'm still here and everything is fine, hm?"

"Yeah, fortunately. I wouldn't know what I would do when you would be gone." Muttered Grif against Simmons neck, what made the cyborg tensing up. Normally Grif wasn't so talkative and emotional like now. But at the moment. Well… What did he say to Simmons? Tomorrow nobody would remember anyway, so it wouldn't matter if he would make a complete fucking fool out of himself when nobody would remember about that tomorrow. But… Wouldn't that mean that Simmons also wouldn't remember? But, he wanted him to remember that he was important for him. And Grif knew himself just too good to know that he wouldn't say something like that when he was sober. Even less in front of the guys here.

Simmons stopped his train of thoughts by patting gently on his head. "It's okay. I'm still here, sound and safe. So don't worry about that now, okay?" His voice was soft and caring, what made Grif nod automatically, without really thinking about an objection. And yeah, Simmons was right. They were still alive and mostly safe and sound even after what they went through. And he wanted to believe in that. That they would survive much more in future and that they still would be together for a long time.

"Hey, but if I have to drink, Church has to drink too!" Insisted Caboose suddenly. "Uh, why me?" Epsilon was confused.

"You killed flowers!"

"You mean Agent Florida?"

"Yeah Carolina, he was assigned to watch over Alpha back then. And Alpha killed him because he had intolerance against an ingredient of the Aspirin he brought him. And as Epsilon is insisting to be called church, this also goes on his count." Explained Wash really short about the happenings, before looking over to Epsilon. It seemed like the hologram sometimes wished to not have insisted on being called church. Or to at least know what happened during that time. But as he already had made everybody call him church and he didn't know what Alpha-Church did after they got separated, he would have to bite the bullet and fulfill his duty as agreed.

"Fuck you guys…" Grunted Epsilon, flickering and soon Grifs voice changed, what indicated that he now was in his head.

"Holy shit guys, what did he drink so far? I feel like being on a ship in the middle of a fucking storm." Slurred Epsilon-Grif.

"Not more than we had. Why?" Answered Carolina. Except of the guys she had been all the time at the bar.

"Impossible. Any more drinks and that guy gets an alcohol intoxication."

"He once drank two classes with a clear liquid in a short time. I thought it would be water, but obviously, it was something else." Explained Ala shortly, looking worried to Grif. She had been around as she saw him. Considering the speed he had gulped down these three glasses, Alaska had assumed that it had to be water. But now she wasn't so sure of it anymore. Now it was also Simmons who got worried, looking to his drunken teammate. But he didn't had time to focus completely on Grif, who was cuddled closely to him.

"Okay, whos next?" Asked Grey, obviously taking over the part of the show master, to keep the game going. "Again one of the blues would I suggest." Was Simmons voice to be heard. Grey glance wandered over to the blues. "Well, seems like only the two Freelancers and Ala are left. Who's taking the opportunity?"

"I do." Sighed Washington before Carolina could come up with something worse.

"I never ever woke up next to a stranger."

"When do we define a person as stranger?" Asked Tucker, again grinning like an idiot. "People you know less for a day." Answered Wash. He was drunken and not in the mood to discuss about definitions. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep after this game was over. He hadn't been drunk for a long time and he felt like everything was turning and swaying. He just wanted to lay down and sleep out his jag to wake up with clear senses tomorrow. Also leaning against Ala, who already was leaning against him, he tried to at least bite back his temper. He didn't know why he was so upset at the moment. But he just felt not comfortable around here when playing this game. He didn't want secrets to come out.

"Well, well…" lilted the medic of the team, drinking a glass on her own before handing out glasses to Tucker, Carolina, Grif, Caboose, Donut, Ala and Sarge. "Caboose, why do you need to drink?" Asked Tucker obviously confused. "Onsche took the wrong door. Landed in se bed of my neighbor."

"Great Caboose…"

"Oh, and why must you drink? You're still a virgin." Asked Ala with glee sparkling up in her eyes, spying over the edge of the glass to Tucker.

"I'm not!" Snapped Tucker a bit too fast, what made the others snicker and laugh. "Well, seems like you got busted by a chick." Stated Carolina before swallowing her drink. Ala only snickered and drank her glass.

"And why do you need to drink?" Asked Washington lowly, still leaning against her after she leaned back from putting back her glass. "I also have my peccadillos…" And some one-night-stands were definitely a part of those peccadillos.

Epsilon meanwhile returned to Carolina, shaking his head to see clear again. Carolina only looked at him with a gleeful grin. "Know now how it feels to be drunken? Be happy you also never have a hangover."

"Yah, now I know how it feels: Horrific. I rather stay sober. That's why I'm also happy you know how to handle your liquor. You're far not _that_ drunken."

"I take this as a compliment, thanks Epsilon."

"You're welcome. I only hope I never have to do that again after this game."

"We'll see.."

"What?! You mean I would have to do that again?!" Epsilons voice sounded incredulous and Carolina and the others snickered to that.

"Perhaps." Answered Carolina, grinning mischievously. The Hologram only groaned about that comment.

"I better hope then it never comes to that then."

"You bet." Finished Carolina the discussion, before Grey again made the people pay attention to her in bumping two empty bottles together. Lucky for them all here they didn't shatter into thousand pieces.

"Reds again, who's next?" Again Grey.

"How 'bout me?" Offered Sarge before he shortly thought and then grunted. "Never ever had a half-shark as girlfriend."

"Oh great, and how do we define _that_?" Groaned Wash, now really annoyed about that game. Couldn't they come up with better things than such low stuff?! They really were undercutting each other again and again.

"How about having a girlfriend that bit you until it bled when you had sex? And those who have the reputation to be half-shark." Retorted Carolina amused and again looked over to Wash.

"Yeah yeah, so gimme the fucking glass…"

"So why do you have to drink this time?" It was Donut. Curiosity in person.

"Better don't ask. That's a kind of woman you better don't wand as enemy or friend." Again fulfilling his duty and swallowing the drink, Washington looked over to Epsilon. "You're not getting in my head. Just to clarify that."

"Yeah yeah, I'll think I take Caboose this time." Answered the hologram pissed before he disappeared and Caboose talked up: "Stuffy in here. This guy has so many shit in his head it's even stuffier than in Tuckers storage unit!"

"Hey, you deleted my homevideos because of that!"

"So? It still was stuffy in there."

"Guys please!" Interrupted Wash the two in their bickering. "Could we go on?"

"Why don't you want to have this kind of woman whether as friend nor as enemy, Wash?" Asked Grey. She also was drunk, but she obviously knew how to handle her liquor.

"Long story.."

Carolina grinned. "I would know some anecdotes.

"How about telling anecdotes of your Never Ever instead of raking up old stories?" Snapped Wash, looking at Carolina to make her shut up. But the teal Freelancer wasn't intimidated at all.

Ala again nudged his side. "Hey, cool down. You can't blame them for opening up old wounds they don't know that they're existing."

"I know, it's just so fucking embarrassing and irritating. I really should have put a bullet through her head than starting that with her."

"I only hope you don't talk like that about every girl you had and will have." Alaska looked at him with a gleeful grin and a raised eyebrow. Wash only snorted shortly, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "No, sure not. She was an exception."

"Glad to hear that." Again the white armored soldier leaned against Washingtons shoulder, gently laying her hand on his and letting her thumb ghost over the back of his hand. He was unnaturally tense today. But that might be because of the alcohol. She just decided to let him be, not trying to go against his slight irritated behavior. Perhaps it would cool down after that.

"Sure. I never ever had a fetish." Carolina said it so calm and in a matter of fact voice that everyone almost missed it. There was a moment of silence, before the cheery voice of grey cut in. "So who needs a drink?"

Sarge waited for the drink. Grey decided to take her drink first before handing out to Sarge and the others. Lucky her they didn't need to take a glass for every fetish. "Technically seen Wash needs also a drink." Commented Tucker, what again brought him a furious glare of his roommate. "Obviously he's into wrecked and fucked up relationships."

"That's no fetish!" Insisted Wash, shooting up what made Ala tilting back and landing on her back. Some seconds later the blond sighed in defeat as he was given a glass and gulped it down the same time as Tucker.

"But you don't deny it either, so you're into it then."

"No I'm not. I said it's no fetish!"

"No fetish doesn't mean that you cannot be into it. Bow chicka bow wow!"

"I whether have a fetish for that nor am I into it! Is it clear enough for you now?!" Snapped Wash pretty unnerved.

Turning around he helped the tipsy Alaska to sit back up. "You seem to have had pretty much alcohol."

"I know how to handle my liquor. That just is enough to make me tipsy and a bit silly."

"Tell me about that."

"You really wanna know?"

"Hm." Wash didn't seem to be sure about wanting to know what Ala meant. But she didn't gave him a moment to thing as she shortly gave him a peck on his lips before again leaning against his shoulder. Only after some seconds the black haired felt the pressure of Washs head against hers. She also noticed some surprised glances from the others in the room, but she didn't care as she only grinned stupidly and winked at them. She wasn't drunk per se, but it made her head getting light and her getting silly. And that was what made her then do such stuff. But it wasn't like she wouldn't know anymore what exactly she was doing. She still was in control of herself.

"Who else needs again a drink?" Grey still was the hollering and cheery smiling psychotic as usual as she looked around and waited for the guys to take their drinks.

"I would say Grif and Simmons." Remarked Tucker, putting down his glass and leaning back at the wall behind him.

"Why?!" Exclaimed the two guys on the couch unison, shooting up in a sitting position. Grif was fully awake again, and that just because this fucking jerk of Tucker needed to make such a dumb comment. Unlike Simmons who halfway managed to stay upright, Grif swayed as his circular flow dropped. Again slumping against Simmons shoulder, he cursed something nobody understood.

Tucker on the other hand was grinning wolfishly. "Well, you guys are obvious. Grif has a fetish for Cyborgs and Simmons one for meat puzzles. Cheers!"

Simmons again turned as red as his armor would have been if he would wear it right now. And Grif only cursed at Tucker before both of them took their glass and gulped it down.

"So Grifs the last one. After that I'm out of it." Stated Wash whilst looking at the blasted orange armored soldier who was cuddled to Simmons, again half asleep. "I'm still here Wash. And I also had no Never Ever up to now." Stated Ala drily.

"Okay, then after you. But then it's over with this stupid game." It surely was better to stop this game, otherwise Wash would go mad and Grif would intoxicate himself with the next drinks. Grif already was pretty drunken and Epsilon also said so that they would have to stop Grif soon from drinking too much.

Sarge knocked him on the back of the head, what made Simmons look at him angrily, growling lowly and pulling the soldier closer who was holding his head and cursing under his breath.

"What was that for, Sarge?!"

"Your turn, knucklehead!" Grunted the leader of the reds, sitting back on his place and waiting for Grif. "Okay, okay, got it. Ou, damn idiot…" Rubbing his head he shortly thought over it, before saying the first that came into his mind. "I never ever was envy on a Spanish speaking robot."

Simmons beside him tensed up and he could see like he bit his inner cheek, pressing his lips together to a thin line. Sure it brought him lots of curious glances, but Simmons decided to just drink the last glass of this game and say nothing. It was embarrassing enough as it was, even more with Grif clinging to him. He wasn't minding per se, but it made the situation really getting awkward.

"So I'm the last then." Remarked Alaska whilst sitting up and thinking shortly. What could she say? Oh, yes! "I never ever kissed a girl." Said Ala, waiting for the guys to take a glass. It wasn't surprising that whether Carolina, nor Donut, nor Simmons took a glass. Also Epsilon didn't move. "Well, well, Grey. Already tried it?"

"You know…" Started Grey with an ominous grin on her lips and glee sparkling in her eyes. "It never hurts to keep all options in consideration." Whilst Ala only looked at her baffled as the crazy doc winked at her before drowning her glass, Tucker only laughed. "I like that attitude!" Exclaimed the teal soldier, lifting his glass to toast at Grey before also gulping it down. The black haired was so taken aback, that she only managed it to snap back into reality as Wash nudged her right arm. "Did she get you that off guard?"

"Well… Uhm… I do not really know what that wink should have meant. Was that kind of an offer?" Replied Ala still confused.

"As I saw that I would say yes. And what do you answer to that offer?"

"Well, I don't really know..." The black haired acted as if she would think intensely about this offer, but in fact, she looked over to Wash who observed her attentively. He seemed to be curious about her answer. Was Alaska mistaken or did she see a small hint of jealousy in his grey eyes?

Shrugging, she only said in a voice as if just proclaiming a very important conclusion.

"Well as interesting that offer sounds, I unfortunately really must deny that offer."

"And that took you so long to decide?"

"Yep, at least I had to consider the alternatives and the chances to get them." Retorted Alaska with an amused smile. Looking as Wash she only asked.

"But you're not really jealous, aren't you?"

"Why should I?" Wash got up as fast as possible, disappeared without any more words towards the toilet, already swaying. Her grin getting wider, Ala only chuckled lowly, muttering to herself. "So much for not being jealous."

A low 'thud' was hearable as Caboose tipped over to the side, laying there and sleeping soundly. His head was on the pillows where Wash had been sitting on no second before. Also Donut was out like a light some minutes later.

"Well looks like this game is over anyway." Stated Grey with her usual cheerful voice, clumsily climbing down of the table and filling the empty space there with new bottles of moonshine. How many did that psycho organize anyway? That was crazy how many bottles still were full. Even crazier if you looked how many they already caverned.

As Grif had skidded over to Simmons, there was space for Grey to sit down. Although the game was over nobody was moving from their space. It was comfortable as it was. Except of walking around to get a drink, talking with someone without needing to shout at him and go on toilet they did not move that much. Only after some time more passed, the first ones went to bed. Such as Carolina who was tired and dragged Grey along as she wanted to 'psychoanalyze' Grif who was almost scared clinging to Simmons. Moreover, Epsilon was whining and cursing about his eyes getting cancer when looking at those two males cuddling together. It was well known that Epsilon wasn't the most tolerate guy when it came to homosexuality. Or sexual content in general. But that he would get that homophobic, was pretty surprising, even for Ala.

Getting up she swayed over to the now empty armchair and sat down on the armrest. Washington returned some moments later and sat down on the armchair as if nothing happened. He more seemed like making clear that only he would sit in the armchair where, Alaska was sitting on the armrest.

Grey was gone, but Grif did not let go of Simmons. He still was clinging to him, muttering something about Sarge wanting to kill him. That he could see it in his eyes.

"Don't worry, he won't kill you. I'll protect you." Muttered Simmons lowly, turning around to pull the Hawaiian in a close embrace, whilst looking to Sarge. The old man observed Grif as if he wanted to pierce him, just by glaring at him.

But Simmons would protect Grif, even though he also had some problems to see straight and his motor skills were leaving him as he first almost hit Grifs shoulder with his metal arm as he wanted to wrap his arms around him. He really was pretty drunken by now. But luckily he still was halfway composed to keep him from swaying. And he wasn't even half that blasted like Grif was.

"You would?" Asked Grif, looking up to Simmons who was unusual caring towards the lazy soldier.

"Sure I will." Agreed the Cyborg, making Grif lay his head on his flesh shoulder and stroking with his hand over Grifs back.

On the armchair, there was Alaska, observing the couple before leaning over to Wash.

"Those two really do look like a couple. Wouldn't surprise me if they are going to make out when they're that blasted."

Wash only snorted, still a bit sulking because of whatever.

"And you surely wanna watch two dudes making out, huh?" The answer still was a bit snappy.

"Hmm… not really. Watching isn't the same like doing it myself." Retorted the black haired flicking her head back to get her bangs out of her eyes. It was somehow coquette, but she didn't care. As she was drunk, it looked clumsier because she had to hold on the armrest to not fall of the chair.

There was a short silence while Wash was looking at Ala with an inquiring eye. The black haired girl gave him her best smile she was able to. But after some seconds she said lowly.

"Don't tell me you're still sulking because I teased you because of Greys offer."

"Why should I?" Okay, he was still sulking because of that.

"Aw, come on! It was a joke. It was fun."

"Not for me."

"God Wash, relax. It was a fucking joke."

Wash didn't answer and the girl on the armrest nudged his shoulder. "Is that nagging at you so badly or is there also something else?"

"It's not nagging. I just hate being drunk, okay?" Ala sighed mentally and decided to drop the subject about being jealous. He was blocking her completely and there would be no chance of getting him to talk when he was acting like that.

"That's pretty obvious. But we're all drunk. Don't act as if we could take advantage of that if you're not watching out and keeping us on distance. We're no bad guys."

"Easier said as done." Snorted Wash and rubbed over his temples. Obviously he didn't feel comfortable when drunk.

"I know you have problems trusting us. We're really no bad people. Come on, just try relaxing."

"As said. Easier said as done…"

Alaska sighed. Stubborn guy. "You know what? Screw it!" Muttered the black haired, obviously reaching the end of her patience for Washs behavior, before she cupped Washs face and deliberately kissed him. If she would not able to make him relax this way, she would have to take more drastically measurements to make him cool down.

Soon the black haired felt how he gently replied the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down on his lap. The girl for her part let her arms travel from the blond-haired man's cheeks, down over his cheekbone and around his neck, where she began to play with some strands of his blond hair. And indeed she soon after felt the tenseness in his body slowly disappear. He even asked for a French Kiss she replied without any hesitation.

Sarge had peeled himself off of his armchair, swaying over to Grif. As he reached him, he grunted: "Just hol' still ye motherfucker and let me kill ye."

But the leader of the reds didn't suspect the reaction from the kiss-ass in person of the team. Faster as you would suspect of a drunken guy, Simmons was on his feet, placing his metal fist directly in Sarges face. The huckleberry-guy staggered backwards, only to fall on his butt. Holding the hurt check he looked at Simmons with big eyes.

"Simmons, what the hell-"

"If you ever again try to kill Grif, I swear I will kill you. Slowly and painful." Simmons had himself built up in front of his own leader, looking at him with a dark expression. "Dare you to touch Grif and you're dead!" This threat was clear as Simmons returned and sat down beside Grif. The normally oh so lazy and manly soldier quickly cuddled to Simmons, letting himself getting embraced by the cyborg. He felt safe and secure when he was around Simmons. Now even more as he realized that the kiss-ass really would defend him from getting killed. That he really could rely on him, even when he sometimes was getting on his balls with his neurotic kiss-ass behavior.

The rest of the room went dead silent. Nobody dared to say something; instead they were just looking at Simmons. Wash and Ala had separated as they heard the crunching sound of metal colliding with bones, but for once, Washington didn't shot up. Well he could not have without throwing Alaska off his lap. Everybody was as astonished as Sarge was, who still was sitting on the ground, holding the swelling up cheek.

The first one to take the word was Tucker. "Eh, did Simmons really just hit Sarge and threatened to kill him?" Asked the teal soldier incredulously.

"So?" Asked Simmons, looking at Tucker a bit unnerved, patting the head of the orange armored soldier who buried his face in his crook of his neck.

Beside Tucker, Wash lifts his hands. "Cool down guys. We don't need a brawl in here."

"But why did Simmons punch Sarge?" Asked Tucker, still not able to proceed completely what happened.

"Wanna know that too." Grunted the punched Sarge, getting up slowly and clumsy, filling another glass of moonshine. He was affected fewest of all from the alcohol. May be because he was an old Texan guy. They already drank whisky to brush their teeth. "Good ole schnaps always helps against injuries." Said the Soldier solemnly and slurry before gulping down the drink. Unlike the others, his voice was slurry because of the swollen cheek, not because of the alcohol. The only hearable effect the alcohol had was that his huckleberry got even worse.

Wash meanwhile just looked again at Grif and Simmons. "Well, alcohol reveals the true personality of people. So it seems like Simmons isn't all kiss-ass-like as we always thought. And Grif isn't that much of a tough guy and a dick as he wants us to believe."

"Heard that Wash." Grunted Simmons, looking over to the Freelancer. Wash replied his glance unwavering. "I'm just stating the truth. No need to be insulted."

"Well, I guess Agent Washington's rye about the tru personalty. But for now, I'm outta here. Gotta go to sleep. Making new plans ta kill Grif." Stated Sarge, before also standing up and walking towards the exit of the living room. Simmons only looked at him pretty pissed. "I dare you old man. Try it and I gonna rip you in pieces not bigger than a bullet."

"Yeah, Yeah, try it. I'm outta here." Grunted Sarge and soon was gone too.

"Sarge has a point, I'm gone too. Getting some sleep." Tucker carefully stood up, wincing sometimes as the stabbing wound in his belly hurt. "Fucking Felix. Couldn't he stab me somewhere else than in the stomach? Perhaps in the leg?" Ranted Tucker while swaying slowly away.

Alaska only snickered, leaning against Washington who was holding her closely. "Seems like the alcohol makes you tired hm?" Asked Wash, trying to look down. "Yeah." Replied Ala, again snuggling a bit closer to the blond. Her feet were dangling off the armrest of the chair. "And cuddly."

Now the black haired laughed silently.

"No, I'm always like that beside the battlefield when I really like someone and have the opportunity." Replied Ala with a silly grin.

"So, and now you think you have the chance?" Wash did not mention the part with the liking. Ala did not really know why, but she also did not had the time to think about it.

"Uhm, well, just if you want to… If not I would… leave you alone." Stuttered the black haired while sitting up, suddenly getting aware of the fact that she had literally raided him. She felt how her face immediately heated up and turned bright red. Alaska wanted to get off Washs lap. She did not had a chance to do as planned, as the Freelancer pulled her back into an embrace, making her lean against him. She heard him snicker.

"If I wouldn't want, I would have thrown you off already. So don't mind. But it's cute to see that you also could get embarrassed. Even though it's hard to get you there." Remarked the blond, again snickering.

"Fuck you… And I'm not cute!" Mumbled Ala, hiding her face in the crook of Washs neck, her face still red like a tomato.

"Yes, you are." Again, Washington snickered, but did not answer directly to the invitation

"Hmpf."

"Come on. How was that about relaxing? As long as you don't have the reputation to be cute on the battlefield, everything is okay."

"Rather not."

"Well, I for my part are ready to go to bed." Spoke Wash up after some moments of sitting there and enjoying each other's company.

Reluctantly, Alaska slipped off Washs lap, this time not held back by him. Looking out of the window, the black haired sighed. "Yeah, the sun will surely rise soon. Then I guess I would be able to sleep too." She wasn't really happy, thinking about the fact that she would have to lay in her bed in the dark, not able to turn on the light as the other two also wanted to sleep.

"Still afraid of the dark?" Asked Wash while they were slowly swaying towards the hallway where the rooms were. Washs room was one of the first, so they reached it soon, even though they were walking slower than a snail and making about three time the normal way because they were swaying from the left to the right and back.

"Yeah, absolutely don't feel well when it's dark. Don't know why, it's such a childish fear, and nonetheless I'm always so afraid of the dark that I'm hiding under the blanket." Muttered Alaska unnerved and a bit embarrassed. She was a trained fighter. Trained to kill people and accomplish the mission whatever it may cost. Nevertheless, she was still afraid of the dark like a little child.

"Fears can't be fought with logic."

"I know it's just driving me mad that I don't get any decent sleep because of that. Now even more as I would have time to relax, getting my wounds healed and collecting new strength." Replied the black haired unnerved. Shakily she let her fingers trail through her hair, before she began to fiddle with the end of the braid. It was always a clear sign that she was nervous or embarrassed. She was also anxious by now, what made her slow down her pace. She did not want to go to her room and lay there in the dark, being scared and waiting for the sunrise, which never seem to come because seconds become hours.

"You think it would help if someone is with you?"

"You mean like Carolina or Grey? No. It didn't help the last nights, so I don't think it would help now."

Again Wash snickered. He really seemed to be way more relaxed since the game was over. "I'm not talking about them, you dummy."

"So? Who then?" Asked Ala blinking.

"How about me?"

It really was rare that someone was able to make her embarrassed for more than one time in less than half an hour. Nevertheless, he managed it somehow. Standing there with wide eyes and an open mouth, she only stared at the Freelancer with an incredulous and stunned glance. She never saw Wash being that relaxed and in such light mood. Still being so stern and honest. She knew he was straight on and honest, but she never had suspected him to be like that even in such kind of subjects. It did not surprise that Ala was just standing there for several moments, staring at him with wide eyes. At least she had managed to shut her mouth.

"Well… I- ahm… You- uhm…." Helplessly the black haired stopped her stuttering. He had not only managed it to embarrass her in less than half an hour, he even managed it to make her speechless. And that was pretty fucking rare that she did not know what to say.

Slowly stepping backwards until hitting the wall, she could see how Wash approached to her, smiling ominously. He trapped her between him and the wall.

"So? What's your answer?" Asked the Freelancer teasingly before leaning down and kissing her. He had not really suspected an answer. And Alaska wouldn't have been able to give one as she still was completely speechless.

Feeling his lips against hers was not so unused anymore, but it was new that he was kissing her. So she first was a bit taken aback. He really seemed to be in a rather playful mood, was teasing her and, Ala realized now, _flirting_ with her. It was not the normal kind of teasing like when they were on the battlefield. Bickering and arguing in the middle of a hail of bullets. But this time here was different. He was flirting with her, making approaches and now even kissing her. Okay, she started everything, but if he had not wanted her making approaches, he would have simply ignored them. This here was different. Flirty, playful and gleeful.

Even though it was not really used, it did not take Alaska long to proceed the happenings and kiss the blond back. It was new and thrilling, that kind of touch.

She liked Washington for how and who he was. He sure had his reasons to become that person he was now.

To be honest, she already liked him only out of Norths and Souths narratives. That slightly naïve and clumsy kind of person. As she then first saw him, she had needed some time to get those two pictures of Wash in accord with each other. The Wash she knew from North, and the Wash she got to know personal. They were like two completely different persons. With the time, she was able to do so. He still sometimes had this situations, where he acted just as he did back then in Project Freelancer. And here, around this bunch of idiots and anarchists, it was obvious that he more and more relaxed and got back to his older self. He often had acted rough and distant, just because of what he went through. But the more he was able to trust them, the more he relaxed and let his guard down in some situations.

She could feel how Wash licked over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted right away. Letting her arms sneak around his neck, she began to play with some strands of his blond hair, ruffling gently through it sometimes. They enjoyed making out, Ala could feel how Washs hands gently and carefully traveled over her back while they kissed. Soon they had to separate to catch their breaths. Leaning his forehead against Alas, they just enjoyed the moment of being together with their eyes closed. Ala still was trapped between the Freelancer and the wall, but she was not afraid. She did not feel uncomfortable or nervous because she had no possibility to flee. Normally it would make her nervous, but not now. She felt safe here. Secure, when Wash was with her like that.

As they had caught their breaths, the blond man opened his eyes, to directly look in Alaskas aqua-blue ones. After shortly needing some time to catch her breath, she had opened them and observed Washington, who obviously was just enjoying being with her.

A small smile appeared whilst placing a peck on Alas lips before asking: "So? What's your answer?"

This question made the black haired come back to reality pretty fast. Even though it still was a bit embarrassing, she smiled kindly and happily before answering lowly. "How about 'yes'?"

Washs smile grew wider as he again shortly kissed her. Taking her hand, he slowly led her to his room. It was not like she would not know where his room was, but Ala thought that this was a cute action, so she let him guide her.

Even though they were swaying together through the hallway, it did not take them long to get to Washs room. They already had been able to see the door to his room from the place they stood before. Arriving at the door, Wash opened it with his left hand. It really had a reason why all Special Ops got trained in being perfect ambidexters. Certainly not to just open a door with that ability, but it comes quiet in handy if you were able to use both hands equally.

Entering the room, Ala could already see that it was as clean as usual, the bed accurately made. It was no chaos like in Tuckers or Cabooses room. They both were making a fucking huge mess. Perhaps it was because of that why Wash and Tucker were alone. Wash would not be able to live with Tucker in one room. The one who always was sleeping naked and having an unbelievably mess. Better, they sleep in separate rooms. As they had the possibility, they organized it like that. The girls together in one room also worked pretty well. However, not all guys were able to share a room with others. So they really had kind of a chaos at the beginning to get all the guys split up on every single room, so that nobody would have to sleep on the couch or somewhere else.

Gently leading her to the bed, Ala observed Wash, sitting down beside her. Leaning over to her, he again kissed her. Leaning down and bringing the blond with her. Ala could feel how he again asked for a French kiss, letting one of his hands wander over her body. The black haired shuddered slightly because of the unused, but nonetheless welcome touch. She also let her hands travel over the chest of the Freelancer, soon slipping them under his shirt. After exploring the chest of Washington, she let her hands wander to his back.

That was, when she suddenly broke the kiss with a surprised gasp.

"What's up?" Asked Wash a bit unnerved, obviously not really getting why she was reacting that shocked.

"What is that on your back?"

"What?"

"On your back."

Washs brows furrowed, observing Ala who still was fighting to get over the shock. Shuffling to get beside Washington. Reluctantly letting her go, he then felt a hand on his back.

"Lay down."

"Why?"

"Lay down, _please_."

Doing as asked the freelancer laid down, even though he did not get what exactly was up with her. But at the moment Alaska had other problems than thinking about Washs fight to understand what was up with her. As soon as he was laying on his belly, she shoved his shirt up, only to see a huge scar on his back she already had felt before under her fingers.

Looking up to see in Washs face, she saw that also something was different with the scar in his neck. Tugging at the collar, but a bit too insistent as Washington was chocking lowly, she saw a new scar over the old one of the implantation.

"Where are those scars from?" Asked Alaska still shocked.

"From the fight with Locus in the canyon." Asked Washington deliberately, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. Ala remembered. The day Tucker had dragged her away from getting beaten to death by falling stones. Just after Wash got up again. The last thing she had seen was him getting hit again and falling to the ground.

Laying her hand on the big scar on his back, Wash shuddered slightly. The scar was bigger than her hand. It went over half of his back!

"Such a big one?" She still could not believe her eyes. If the scars were that big, how big must have been the injury? Even though he was wearing an armor he got such a heavy injury?!

"Mhm, he hit me in the back and the neck. That's why I have these two new scars."

"Don't act as if that is nothing. I don' want to imagine the wounds, which cause such big scars!" Alaskas voice had gotten unnaturally high because she was almost freaking out. Wash had have such big injuries and she hadn't seen it during the fight?! He could have died on the battlefield without her noticing it!

"I guess you're pretty lucky then you survived that. Normally such wounds are lethal." Tried Ala to loosen up the situation a bit, grinning awkwardly at Wash who was sitting up on the bed, tugging his shirt down.

"Well I haven't been as lucky as you may think."

It took some moments for Ala to realize what he just had said. As she then got the message, her features derailed, changing from completely shocked to horrified.

"What?!" Her voice was not more than a mere high pitched squeaking as she looked at was with pure horror mirroring in her eyes.

"I was dead." Said the Freelancer then plainly, only to add some moments later. "I haven't told you about that, because that would have caused you to be too worried about my person. That would have lessened the concentration on the battlefield, which for sure would have meant the dead of all of us."

"But that's no real reason to not tell it after the fight!" The Freelancer looked at her for some moments, whilst the black haired looked at him horrified. He had been dead. And she hadn't noticed it! If Grey had not patched him up, he would be six feet under now! Nobody would have had the chance to say goodbye.

"Ala, how should I have told it after? We all were celebrating the end of the war. It would have been the wrong time. Just coming by and telling it so by the way? You guys would have reacted shocked, like you now."

"How am I supposed to not react shocked when getting such an information?! We… I almost lost you!" Answered Ala, hot tears shot in her eyes. Her voice still was far from normal, but at least she was able to talk louder than just faintly squeaking.

Wash was just sitting on the bed, opposite side of Ala and observing her completely baffled. The black haired on the other hand rubbed over her eyes, with the only effect that more tears began to run over her face. A low sob escaped her throat, as she leaned over and buried her face in Washs neck, flinging her arms around his neck. He had been dead! She had not known it!

Just clinging to Washington, desperately trying to make her tears stop streaming down her face. She felt him returning the embrace, gently rubbing with one hand over her back.

Indeed, some minutes later, the tears slowly began to dry up. Even though she was not crying anymore, she was cuddling closely to the Freelancer, just to make sure that he really was alive. That this here was not an alcohol influenced dream, or nightmare, she was having just now.

She did not want to let go of the blond, but she reluctantly did it nonetheless, rubbing with the sleeve of her shirt over her eyes to make the last tears disappear. Looking a bit uncomfortably at Wash.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't meant to… Run you over like that."

"It's okay. It was quiet a news. But I didn't know when to tell you that. You and the others."

"Yeah, it's… It's just that we almost lost you. I'm always afraid to loose someone that is important to me. Someone like you."

Again, there was a moment of silence. Neither of them knew what to say or do in this situation. Ala was ashamed of herself. She had not meant to freak out like that. But the news of Wash who had been dead had hit her like a fist in the stomach. She felt somehow sick only by thinking about the fact that Washington had been dead. Seeing those scars made it even more horrible. She was somehow able to imagine the wounds he must have had to get such scars on his back.

The first who reacted after some moments was Wash. He leaned forward and again gently embraced the girl in front of him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay? I just didn't know when."

Ala, her head resting on the shoulder of the Freelancer, only shook her head slightly.

"There wouldn't have been a good moment. The most important thing is that you're alive. The rest is over, we can't change the past."

"Yeah, but it's a news nonetheless."

"Sure. But you were right with your decision. I think it's also better to wait and let the guys celebrate the victory. They had enough bad news until now. They should enjoy what they achieved here. Perhaps later would be a better possibility to tell them."

"They will be shocked too."

"Yeah, but perhaps it won't be that bad. Because at the moment we all are recovering from the wounds of this fight. Perhaps when these wounds are healed and everything is lived down a bit, the shock won't be so big anymore."

"Perhaps yes. Perhaps they'll get angry with me."

"They'll get it anyway. No matter what you do."

Wash snickered lowly to Alaskas comment. "Guess you have a point here. However, let's delay this discussion to another day. Now I only want to sleep. And I think you're the same opinion as me?"

Just in this moment, Ala yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. Washington again snickered.

"That's answer enough. Let's get to bed."

Groggy, the black haired nodded, before letting herself literally fall on the bed like a sack of potatoes. Laying there, she waited for Wash to lay also down. She did not care if she felt awkward as she snuggled close to Wash. She just wanted to be as close as possible to him, to hear his breathing and the beating of his heart. To be sure, that he really was alive.

The Freelancer didn't seem to mind as he laid an arm around her waist and covered them with the blanket.

"Good-night, Ala."

"Good-night, Wash."


	2. Hangover

The first thing Wash noticed after waking up was a throbbing headache, which got stronger when he opened his eyes and saw the bright sunshine shining in his room. The second was a weight on his right shoulder, as if something was laying on him. Or someone. Managing it to bring up the force to open his eyes, he noticed a bunch of black hair. There was only someone having black hair here. Even Tuckers hair was more of a dark brown and not a complete pitch-black mane like Alas.

The thumb of her sound arm, which was ghosting over his chest indicated the Freelancer, that the black haired girl actually was awake. You wouldn't move your limbs like that when sleeping soundly.

The blond for his part was lying on his back, one arm on his belly, close to the arm of Ala. He was sure that he had held her arm as he had fallen asleep.

"Mh… Morning." Muttered Wash lowly and still sleep drunken.

"Mh…" was the only answer of the black haired who obviously didn't want to move.

"You have the same vicious headache like me?"

"Yeah… feeling like someone put my head in a tin can and hit against it. We shouldn't drink that much."

"Who are you telling that…"

"At least I don't have a mental blackout."

"Mh, yeah, that at least." Wait a moment, didn't that mean that she also remembered what they talked about? Well it didn't matter to Washington, but it meant that he would need to have a serious dialog, when they were feeling a bit better.

But at the moment, there was a more urgent problem at hand. At least for Wash. But as he wanted to stand up, Ala stopped him by pressing him back down with the arm lying on his chest.

"Please let go of me, Ala."

"No."

"Yes, because I need to go on toilet."

"Meh."

"Come on. I'm only going on the loo and get some painkillers."

Reluctantly the black haired let go of the Freelancer, letting him stand up. But he didn't expect her to stand up too.

"You don't have to get up. I'll get the stuff."

"Just getting something to drink. Don't want to gulp that stuff down dry."

"Heh, see your point. Let's move."

With another low hum, the black haired followed the Freelancer who soon disappeared towards the loo. Ala for her part went to the direction of the kitchen. There, she organized an empty bottle, some juice and made a spritzer. They didn't only need liquidity, they also needed some nutrients. That would the spritzer give them, without overburdening their stomach.

Putting the bottle on the counter, she shortly leaned against it, massaging her temples. Her headache was horrible and she felt like her head would burst in the next moments.

Thinking over the stuff happened; she didn't really know what was up between them. She liked Wash. He was a really close friend and, for her, even more. She let him getting closer than every other guy ever would in this group. They also made out yesterday. Wash was in an unusual playful mood and obviously enjoyed it to be with her. He… flirted with her. Yeah, that was it. He had flirted with her.

Then he asked her to stay with him that she wouldn't feel so alone. Wash even shared his secret with her that he had been dead. Okay, he surely had a lot of other secrets, but at least he had shared one with her that nobody else knows. So that meant that he trusted her and that he was serious with her?

But, what felt she for him?

She liked him, very much. As team member, as a friend. She let him get closer than anybody else had been before. But didn't that mean that she loved him? She didn't really know. It felt so wonderful, just to think of him. It made her smile silly and grin like an idiot.

Her mom once told her that this meant that you love someone deeply when you feel that when just thinking about this certain person.

Sighting, she took the bottle with the spritzer, but decided to make a second one before leaving. Wash surely would be thirsty too.

Now returning to Washs room, she knocked and waited to get asked in. As she entered, after Washington said so, she saw the blonde looking at her with obvious surprise.

"Why are you knocking?"

"Er, I do it always before entering a room which isn't mine alone or where I'm not allowed to just enter."

A small smile appeared on his lips before he answered. "I thought this would be obvious that you're allowed to."

"For me not." Now it was Alaska who blinked a bit in surprise and felt her cheeks redden by the upcoming embarrassment. Normally he would kill everyone who entered without knocking. And who wasn't allowed to do so. And now he was telling her that he was okay with her doing that? She really never completely knew what he was thinking. But she was sure that the others also sometimes had this problem.

But… Thinking of it. It was freaking her out sometimes to not know what was behind that smile of his. On the other hand, the enemy also didn't know what was up behind that smile of his. He was honest if you asked him or if he knew he could be honest with you.

But he also could directly lie into your face with a smile and you believe it because he was such a good actor.

Walking over to the bed, she gave Wash one of the bottles. He gave her the aspirin.

"Thanks." Opening her bottle, she gulped down the painkillers with some big sips of the spritzer, before she closed the bottle and put it down beside the bed. The Freelancer was taking small sips from time to time.

"Is your stomach revolting?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Urgh, I would hate that."

"Now you know how I feel."

To that answer, Ala only had an awkward smile for that, before they both again sat beside each other in awkward silence.

Leaning over, she couldn't help but kiss a little scar on Washs left arm. But immediately Wash squirmed away, pushing her away with the other hand.

"Don't"

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Almost immediately Ala pulled back, shifting away slightly. Obviously she had been too pushy that he was reacting so defensive.

"That isn't it. Just don't do that again. Kissing this place."

"Why… Never mind." Immediately Alaska stopped herself in asking this question as she saw how Wash covered the little scar with the other hand and looked somehow sad. Alaska assumed that there had only been one person who had been close to him. Connie. Surely she had done that often. And her doing that remembered him of her. And made old wounds break up and hurt again.

So she was just sitting there uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say. She should have known that the wounds of losing his friends were still very fresh. That he had lost all his friends except of Carolina from project Freelancer was well known by everybody.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Ala blinked. Uhm, what?

"You couldn't know about the scar."

"I knew about CT, Maine and the others. North and South told me." She already had told Wash and Carolina that Alaska had found the Dakota-twins and had patched them up. They also had stayed together after that, until North died. Ala preferred to disappear before she also would die because of South. She was completely out of control. But she had seen how Theta had been ripped away from North. He had been crying and screaming, wanting North to wake up again. Ala had cried as she had witnessed how Theta had been taken away from North. She had to take off her helmet and press her hand against her mouth to not reveal her hideout by sobbing. Then to stop her from making noises, she had bit her lip until it bled. It felt like someone had torn out a piece of her soul as she saw how North and Theta got separated.

"Yeah but that didn't give me the right to be so harsh with you. You know, it's just… She used to kiss this spot when I was down or doubted my abilities as a Freelancer. As you knew North, you know of course that I was a complete wimp. And often-"

Ala had furrowed her brows while wash was talking. She knew that he wasn't the best fighter, but she knew that Wash had a lot of other qualities which other hadn't. And that was as important as the fighting skills. But as he began to say that he was a wimp and considered him not worth being a Freelancer or a part of the group she had been, she had cupped his face and kissed him to make him shut up. And indeed did this action exactly what she had supposed. Losing his trace of talking, Wash only looked at her in confusion, blinking several times.

"Listen Wash. You may not have been the best fighter in the team. But you were the one that kept the team together. You were the one who was able to stop the guys from fighting. Even CT wasn't able to do that. You were as important as the others in this team. Your strengths are your will to keep up, no matter what happens, your way to cope with everyone and keep a team together. You're doing it even now. Look at the reds and the blues. They're accepting you as their leader and follow your orders. And believe me. They wouldn't do that if you wouldn't have their trust and respect." Taking a deep breath, she looked at the Freelancer. He still didn't seem to be very convinced.

"You're good the way you are. And you have gotten a lot better since then. I talked to Carolina and she said that too. So don't worry about that. You're now one of the best fighters of this group. Even I would lose in a fight against you. And we all are happy to have you." There was a short moment of quiet where she rubbed with her right thumb over his cheek and smiled. "_I _am happy that you are here."

Wash smiled shortly, before then again making a thinking face, looking at her arm. Alaska knew what he was thinking. About the Meta, ripping out her arm. Ala huffed. He didn't need to say a word but Ala knew what was up in his mind. "Listen Wash. That with my arm was the Meta. Not your friend Maine."

"Technically seen their the same." Ala took her hands off of Washs face, shaking her head.

"No, they weren't. They might have had the same body, but they were two different personalities. Maine was a gentle giant, a mountain of a man but gentle. North told me that you, Maine and CT had been good friends and that he always had been watching out for you two. And that you had been in front of the surgery room all the time as he had been in there because he had been shot in the throat. You even were at the sick bay every moment you were able and he had been very glad about that. Heck, you even understood his grunting sounds, nobody else would have been able of." Explained Ala, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"When you or Connie were hurt or had a concussion, he used to carry you when you were unconscious and no stretcher had been around. He looked after you guys. And that is the complete opposite of the Meta. He had been a destructing, injuring force. These two personalities…" Ala opened her hands to show the difference between metal and flesh as a metaphor "… had absolutely nothing in common with each other. Maine died when the Meta appeared. That's it. So it wasn't your friend who did that to me. Because I'm sure he would never have done that without a damn good reason. It was the Meta."

"You sound like you met him for real. But I'm not that sure. He had some tendencies to overdo it. I often had to stop him." Interjected Wash.

"May be, but when that was the case, this rage was targeted only at your enemies, never at your friends, right?"

"Well, yes…"

"See? That's why I say it was the Meta, not Maine. Because he would never have done that."

"You sure?" Wash seemed a bit taken aback from Ala being so persuaded by Maine. The black haired was sure that he saw Maine doing many strange and bad things, but she was sure that Wash never had to fear for his life when being around Maine.

"Yep." Smiling assuring, she saw how Wash then defeated mentally and only sighed.

"I wish I could trust people so easily like you do."

It made Ala smile as he said that. "Well, then let's say I'll be confiding enough for us two. And you mistrust enough for us two."

Now Wash snickered lowly, looking at Ala out of his grey eyes. Looking back, directly in his eyes, she saw the amusement glinting in them. She didn't know what to think of this action and what it might mean, but she was happy that he obviously was able to smile again. She hoped that he at least now was honest, when they were alone together.

Again silence settled between them. As Washington didn't say something, Ala let herself drop on the bed, crossing her arms behind her head. She closed her eyes but still was able to hear that Wash was moving, bracing his weight on his hands behind his back.

"There's also another question I'm asking myself. Besides how confiding you can be" Said Wash then after some moments of silence while looking up to the ceiling.

"Which is?" Ala opened her eyes, looking at him in amusement. Obviously he had some difficulties to understand how she could be so confiding and open over foreign people. And also trust and see the good in people who only hurt her badly like Maine.

"You know, I'm not the type of guy to invite every girl I meet in my bed like I did with you. Or making out with her."

"If you would, your name would be Tucker."

Wash snorted as he heard Alas answer. "Yeah, probably. But that's not what I wanted to say."

"What then?"

Again silence settled as he thought about how he would tell her that. "I normally only do that with girls I'm seriously interested in."

"You mean seriously interested and not only having them for a one-night-stand?"

"Something like that." The black haired girl could hear how Wash exhaled. Was he that nervous? He seemed not able to name his thoughts. Luckily she halfway knew Wash and his way of thinking by now. He had shown her often enough his true colors that Ala was able to get to know his real self.

"So you're talking about a relationship? Being a couple?" She didn't want Wash to sweat it out. Obviously he didn't have the right words to actually name what he wanted to say. But trying a shot in the dark didn't mean she knew what he really meant. Ala just had the intention that his thoughts might go in this direction, but she didn't know for sure. She still didn't exactly know what he wanted from her. That was why she asked again back.

After another silence, Wash finally answered. "Yeah. I thought about it last night as I woke up. But I don't know if it is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because… Because of the way I am. You know about my trust issues. And my paranoia. Me being crackers, you know…"

"And? Considering what you've gone through no wonder. On the other hand. Who isn't bonkers here? Me included." Opening one eye, she looked at the blond with obvious glee shimmering in it. There was a moment, in which Washington observed her, without saying a word. Then suddenly he began to grin and snicker lowly. "I guess you got a point there."

"See? For me you're perfectly fine the way you are. I don't care if you're crackers. I am not any better. I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't want to." Now also began to giggle as she heard that the Freelancer again snickered.

"And it's really okay for you? I mean this relationship?"

"Why should it not? Look, I don't know if this is already love I feel, but I like you way too much for just a normal friend. I guess it's about to become love." Okay, now she was beating around the bush. "But that doesn't mean that we couldn't try it. Otherwise I'm sure both of us will get hurt if we don't try it, don't you think?"

"Well, yes…"

"See, and on top it's always good to have someone you could go to. Especially in the situation we're in. We see such cruel things on a daily base, a relationship could do you a world of good."

"But that doesn't answer my question from before."

"I only questioned you so far."

"Ala please."

Grinning apologizing, she shut up and listened to Wash. The mood here must have made her silly and lightheaded that she was talking such nonsense when the Freelancer was trying to talk to her seriously.

"What I wanted to ask is what last night made out of you, me, us. I'm sure you know that what we made wasn't something friends do."

"Yeah, I know."

"So?"

"You know, it depends a bit on what you're expecting me to be." Alaska now sat back up to look directly at Wash. She had thought that he was joking around like always, but this time it was serious to him. She could see it just by the way he was sitting. He seemed unsettled, nervous. His way of sitting gave it away pretty clear.

"And if I would say that you're way more for me than just a normal friend?"

"I would answer that I think the same of you."

Instead of an answer, Wash only looked thoughtful in Alas aqua-blue eyes. And Ala in his grey ones. They weren't grey like the fur of a mouse. They were like shimmering silver. Just handsome.

Leaning forward, she again laid her lips on his. But not like the kiss before to make him shut up.

She kissed him because she wanted to. Because she felt like. She was happy. They weren't teenager anymore. They knew what the discussion before meant. Both of them were smart and they knew the answer without saying it. Ala didn't know if it was love she felt – Like she told him. She hadn't known it before. She never had met the right guy nor did she have really time for more than a platonic relationship besides the military. Since she joined the Sim Troopers, it changed. And she had found someone who was worth way more than just having a platonic relationship, sex included, with.

She was sure that the way she felt just now must be what her mom meant with being in love.

Feeling Wash replying the kiss, she made him lay back down on the bed. He laying on his back, she on his chest, bracing some of her weight on her metal arm to not crush him. The other, the flesh hand, wandered over his upper chest, gently drawing circles and patterns while she asked for a French Kiss.

Wash granted it right away. Sneaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, Alaska only sighed lowly. She had missed such moments during the last years. Sure she had partners. But often there was just not enough time to enjoy the time like this. Just cuddling and kissing.

As they separated, Ala laid her head on Washs chest, just listening to his heartbeat.

"You know, as the tunnel collapsed, I was dead sure that I won't ever see you again."

"Hm?" The low grumbling in his chest echoed in her head.

"Yeah, I wanted to run to you, but Tucker held me back. I would have gotten hit to dead by the boulders. But I was sure I wouldn't see you again."

"Better Tucker held you back. Getting killed because of someone else isn't really the solution."

"Yeah but if you like someone really, it's hard to get used to the thought of losing this person."

"May be, but I'm glad Tucker held you back."

"The first days, while Tucker was unconscious, because he got hit by a boulder, I was just sitting around. Grif then often came by, sometimes together with Simmons and talked to me. He wanted me to get back to duty and do something as I was just sitting around."

"You were that down?"

"Yeah. Grif then made me getting back on track and I tagged along with Tucker to find you mostly because I wanted to make up for him saving me."

"You didn't think that I survived."

"To be honest, no. I was sure you'll be dead. But I tagged along because of Tucker and maybe to perhaps find at least Donut or Sarge."

There was a long silence in which Ala just listened to Washs heartbeat. She was happy that he was alive. Even though she had been sure that he was dead. And she found him safe and sound. Although she had to learn later that he had been dead.

But now he was laying here with her, holding her close and one hand stroking through her hair. She just enjoyed it to be together with him. As said you never really had time to be together with someone you like, or love, like that.

"Shall we go to the kitchen? I think my stomach settled enough to eat something."

"Yeah…" answered Ala, but didn't really move from her position on his chest. Only as Wash was getting up, she had to do the same. Reluctantly, she peeled herself out of the bed, following Wash then. But before going to the kitchen, she shortly went to the room she shared with Carolina, Grey and Church to get a sweatshirt. She was feeling cold a bit.

Now following the Freelancer to the kitchen, she suddenly heard a crashing sound. Alaska suspected Caboose making breakfast again, but instead of the crazy blue, a crying Simmons ran past Wash and almost ran Ala over. In the last second they both somehow managed it to avoid the crash. Before Ala was able to get the whole situation, there already was a loud crashing sound to be heard a Simmons slapped the door shut.

"I wonder what these idiots now did again…" muttered Wash. He obviously still was confused when Simmons was running off to cry his eyes out in the bathroom, but he at least knew that it was somehow normal for him to do so.

Instead of going after Simmons, Washington went to the kitchen, only to see an astonished Tucker and Grif sit at the table.

"What the actual fuck did just happen?" Asked Tucker, still completely taken aback.

"I would want to know that too, buddy." Remarked Wash, entering the kitchen, closely followed by Ala carrying shards of a bowl to the bin in one hand. With the other one, she was trying to catch up the milk dripping from the hand with the shards in. After throwing the shards away, she got a hankie and left the kitchen to shortly clean up everything in the living room. She also would take her time in cleaning up the living room that Wash and the others could talk man to man.

The two at the table only looked at Wash in confusion. The Freelancer leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms.

"So, would anyone of you have the decency to tell me what just happened here? As I came in the living room I got almost run over by a crying Simmons, who had himself locked up in the bathroom now. In the living room is a mess of oatmeal, milk and fruits which Ala is cleaning up and you guys are sitting in here, obviously having a nice chit-chat." Washington observed the two of them attentively.

"Well, I don't really know what happened. But Simmons running to the bathroom to cry isn't that new." Replied Grif, not really being worried about the fact that Simmons was crying in the bathroom. It was normal. So why worrying. He would surely cool down after some moments and return to the living room.

Before Tucker was able to say something, Donut peeked into the kitchen. "Uhm, guys, I heard a splintering and Simmons has locked himself up in the bathroom. What's up?"

"I'd like to know that too." Stated Wash, not leaving the two sitting at the table out of his sight.

"Well, I guess I'll check on Simmons then."

"I'll coming with you Donut." Announced Ala, washing out the hankie in the sink and then turning around to follow the pink armored soldier.

"I'm not sure if it is a good idea. You know his issues about talking to a girl."

"I know. That's why I'm making sure nobody would enter the bathroom while you are talking to him."

"Well, I guess that would be okay." replied Donut as he seemed to get the point why Ala was tagging along. Because everyone knew that Simmons wasn't able to talk normal to a girl. He would always begin to squeak like a little pig and stutter and sputter around, but a normal conversation wasn't possible.

"Why? He's always running off to the bathroom that crybaby. He'll be fine." Snorted Grif, now looking at Donut. He had crossed his arms; obviously did he know that now everybody was suspecting him to have done something. Unlike the other times, he did not know what he should have done to make him cry.

"I don't think so Grif, this time it looks different to me. I believe that I have heard how he shoved a chair under the handle. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. I better check on him before something bad happens." With these words, the pink armored soldier and Ala were gone. They surely would need some time to get in the bathroom and cooling Simmons down.

Wash again turned his head, looking at the guys.

"Well, looks like something went horribly wrong. So what happened in here?" His tone was strict and slightly pissed. He hated it to ask the same question several times. This time, as Grif decided to play the silent game, Tucker answered.

"I don't know. I talked with Grif about Simmons. That he had woken up the morning after our party in the same bed as Simmons, his butt hurting and remembering nothing. Simmons also said that he only remembers Grif falling on his butt and on Simmons bed because he was too drunk to walk on his own. And I doubt that a hurting butt and waking up in the same bed only comes from the fact that Grif fell down two times. I asked him if it might be that they had sex-"

"What we surely had not! And I'm really relieved that nothing like that happened." Grif immediately shut up as Wash looked at him with a dark expression, wordlessly requesting Tucker to continue.

"Well and after my question, he said really mean things." Tucker obviously didn't want to say what it was, and Wash also didn't want to know it. Sighting he rubbed over his face.

"And as I know you guys, Simmons didn't had to eavesdrop from the living room to understand what you talked and that made him run off to the bathroom."

"I guess so." Confirmed Tucker.

The Freelancer now looked over to Grif, who was returning his gaze like a stubborn little child would do it.

"Really Grif. Just of what Tucker told me it's more than obvious that you guys had sex. And considering how you clung to him in the evening, it wouldn't surprise me either. Simmons even hit Sarge to defend you as he wanted to kill you. And I'm sure he didn't urge you to what happened after that. I'm sure it was more you who made that happen."

"Simmons come on, please open the door." Donut tried it for the twentieth time, but Simmons still wasn't opening. Ala stood behind, observing him. She had said she would hold back, so she let him do it. But it seemed like he wasn't getting to somewhere like this.

"Donut, would you mind letting me shortly try?"

"Uhm, okay?" He was cautious. He didn't know what she wanted. But Alaska only grinned, pulling out a slide out of her hair. She had put them in to control her bangs yesterday and forgotten to take them out. Luckily, it helped her now.

Crouching down in front of the door, she inserted the slid and broke up the door. After some moments the door clicked lowly, indicating that she was unlocked now. Donut made big eyes.

"Where did you learn that from?"

While putting back the slid in her hair, she grinned ominously. "Well, back at the Special Ops I sometimes had to pick a lock. Now let's look for Simmons."

"What about the chair?"

"That's no problem because…" Ala opened the door and caught the chair falling towards her. "… the door opens to the outside."

Entering the room after Donut, closing and locking the door she leaned against the wall beside the door.

Simmons had lift his head, looking at them. "How…"

"Never underestimate a Special Ops. And the door opens to the outside." Explained Donut while sitting down in front of Simmons.

"But why…"

"We're here to look after you. Don't worry about Ala. She will stay there. She's taking the watch so nobody would enter."

"But…" Obviously, she was a problem as Simmons suddenly began to squeak. The black haired shortly looked at Simmons and Donut, but didn't move.

"You'll be only talking to me, so forget about Ala, okay?" cheered Donut in his usual happy voice before getting back to business.

"I saw you running off for the toilet. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just a normal freakout." Okay, that wasn't normal. When he was talking normally when a girl was around then something was up. Something big.

"Doesn't look to me like that, buddy." Busted Donut Simmons lie right away.

"I- It's just- I just needed some time."

"And for that you're running off to the toilet and crying? I didn't see much, but obviously Grif has something to do with your momentarily situation?" Asked Donut cautiously.

Instead of an answer, Simmons laid his head on his knees, which he hugged tightly, again beginning to cry. It was answer enough.

"Obviously he again took the bun. Do you want to tell me what is up?"

First, there was a long silence. It seemed like Simmons didn't want to talk about what happened. Then, after some long minutes, he slowly, with a cracked and low voice he began to talk. It sounded endlessly sad, like the whole world would break apart. Well, for Simmons it was like that, thought Ala. It was obvious that these two fools loved each other. Now it had been Grif, who had made everything break apart for Simmons. Who made him cry.

"After the party. Grif and I, we somehow managed it to get back to our rooms. We were pretty drunk. And in our room we… We…" Simmons wasn't able to spill it out what he meant. It was obvious. That they had sex then. Simmons always had been the shy and prudish one of their team.

"Go ahead." Encouraged Donut him, showing that it was okay to not being able to sweat it out.

He woke me up, complaining about his butt hurting and having a hangover. I first only remembered to the point where he fell on his butt while standing up. He had been too drunk to stand on his own."

A shaky sob escaped his throat. He wiped over his eyes, but the sleeve of his shirt was so wet by now that it wasn't soaking up the tears anymore. Silently Ala brought Simmons a roll of toilet paper to dry his tears. After giving the paper, she returned to lean against the door beside the door.

Simmons then began to explain further. "Then later during the day, I slowly began to remember what happened. That Grifs butt didn't hurt because he fell on it. I first didn't know what to think of it and then went to a calm place to think over it."

"That was why you weren't around the whole morning?" Asked Donut back. That was astonishing how sensitive Donut was able to be. Well he was more the emotional type of guy, but he was so sensitive, he was bringing Simmons to the point of telling him everything, without pushing him. Ala was somewhat diplomatic, but this ability of Donut astonished her.

"Yes, I needed some time to think about it. This whole new situation."

"Understandably. I would need to do that too."

"And after that, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I heard Tucker and Grif talking in the kitchen, which was why I went to the living room."

Now Donut snorted lowly. "And as loud they are normally talking you didn't have to eavesdrop to hear what they talked about, hm?"

Simmons only nodded, his crying got more intense. Cautiously, Donut leaned over, taking Simmons in a reassuring embrace. "It's okay. Don't push yourself if you don't want to tell it."

This time the cyborg shook his head, before taking in a deep and shaky breath. "I overheard their conversation. Grif was always saying that he didn't, well, had sex with me. And that he never would because I'm a neurotic kiss-ass and obviously disgusting him."

"Did he say that?"

"Not that with the disgusting. But it was clearly audible. I know him long enough to know how he means things."

Donut sighed heavily and rubbed over his face. Ala in the background had furrowed her brows. That fucking idiot…

Grif only snorted, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Maybe Simmons said he didn't remember, but is that the truth? As of what I witnessed here he remembers very well. That's because your words hit him that bad. It was like you rammed a knife in his heart and turned it around." Retorted Wash slightly pissed. That fucking idiot…

"He has none. He's a cyborg."

"Grif!" This time Tucker made him shut up. What he said was mean. At least Simmons had given his real heart to save Grif. And he was acting like that.

"It doesn't matter if he really still has a heart or not. Metaphorically seen he has one. And you ripped it out of his chest and tore it apart in front of his eyes."

"And how am I supposed to know that he remembers when he's telling me that he doesn't?"

"You weren't. But you could have used that brain in your head for once. It's so obvious that I'm really asking myself how you still are able to deny that you had sex."

"Because we had no sex!"

Wash groaned, again rubbing his hands over his face. In the corner of his eyes he saw Donut waving at him.

"Tucker, would you mind taking over for me?"

"Sure."

There was a short silence in the kitchen. Tucker was observing Grif, who stubbornly was looking away. The teal soldier grasped, that talking would be vainly. Getting up from the table, Grif shortly looked over to Tucker.

"You know what, you're coming with me." Stated Tucker drily. Before Grif was able to react, the teal soldier had already grabbed him in the neck, forcing him to stand up and following him. Thanks to Washs leg days, he had gotten pretty strong.

"You fucking coon! Let go of me!"

Even though Grifs tone and cursing was pretty insulting, Tucker didn't react on it. Instead, he dragged the cursing and struggling Hawaiian along, crossing the living room and arriving in the floor. They arrived just in the moment as Ala opened the door, donut and a completely tear-strained Simmons, huddled up in a quilt, came out of the loo and disappeared towards the sleeping rooms.

Still holding Grif in his neck, Tucker made sure that he couldn't bolt. Looking to Wash, he could see that he was pissed. And was thinking. Alaska was standing by his side, looking at Grif with a dark expression in her face.

"So, what did Donut tell you?" Asked Tucker the black haired, who still tried to pierce Grif with her glance. "Well, that Simmons actually could remember what happened. Every. Little. Thing." The last three words were directed to Grif, who suddenly stopped struggling and looked at Ala. The others slowly appeared, but stayed away, just looked, without saying something.

As Grif didn't say a word, Ala continued.

"And it _was_ as we all said." Alaska wasn't saying what happened, but he could see that Grif knew what he wanted to say anyway.

The Hawaiian still seemed to be in the opinion that he hadn't done anything wrong, so he only crossed his arms, looking alternatively at Wash and Ala.

"And?"

Slowly the Freelancer felt his patience snapping.

"How about going over, apologizing to Simmons and make up for everything you did?! You were pretty harsh with the things you said!" Snapped Wash, looking angrily at Grif, who still was standing there with his arms crossed. Ala beside him laid a hand on his arm. He was angry with Grif, which was obvious. She wanted to calm him, even if it was such a small gesture.

"Well…" Started Tucker, still not letting go of Grif. "Caboose, you know what I once told you about people liking each other?"

"Yeeees, they shouldn't argue, they should be happy. They should like each other, not fighting."

"Right buddy, so would you mind helping Grif to his and Simmons room? He made Simmons cry because he fought with him and didn't like him."

"I never said I didn't like him!" Snapped Grif furiously, but Tucker only grinned mischievously and devilish.

"Caboose?" Tuckers grin grew wider

"Yeeeeesss! I can do that! I will help Grif to apologize to his lover!"

"Simmons isn't my lover!" Snapped Grif. He now was behaving like a cornered and injured animal, biting after everyone who was getting too close to him.

What now happened was surprising for everyone. Even though Caboose was behaving like a big baby, he was the complete opposite when it came to his physique. He was a huge and bulky guy, fucking strong and able to break bones with one hand. But he was way too docile for that. He was a gentle giant.

But as said, as mild as he was, he still was strong. Stepping forward, he grabbed a completely stunned Grif at the upper arms and lifts him up like he was a toy, weighting nothing more than a baby. Walking with the orange armored soldier to the door where the room of Simmons and Grif was, he arrived just as Donut came out.

"Grif is supposed to say sorry, said Tucker. I bring him in." Declared the gentle giant loudly. He obviously was very proud to help Tucker. Donut only stepped aside, grinning at the blue armored soldier. "Of course he is. Please put him down in the room. I guess they need to be alone until they sorted out their issues."

"I can watch the door that no one of them comes out!"

"Great idea, Caboose! Please do that." Heard Ala encourage Donut the gentle giant to make Grif stay with Simmons in the room until they solved their issue.

As the door was closed and it went quiet in the room, Wash rubbed over his face tiredly. Caboose was standing in front of the door watching it closely that Grif wouldn't be able to snuck out of the room.

Slowly, the people standing around left for their rooms or for the kitchen, until Tucker, Wash and Ala were left.

"Jesus fuck, what a day." Groaned Tucker trying to stretch his limbs carefully without tearing open the wound.

"You're saying it." Answered Ala, massaging her temples. The headache was coming back. But not because of the hangover. This time it had a completely different reason.

"Of course I do. And I'm saying also something else." Announced Tucker with a wide grin. The two Special Forces looked at him with slight annoyance. If he was announcing something like that, it could only end in a catastrophe.

"I'm saying that you, Ala and Wash," He pointed at each of them, saying their names. "are together. Am I right or am I right?"

Whilst the Freelancer was looking at Tucker pissed as well as slightly annoyed, Ala only snickered. "Bright light, Tucker. Although it's obvious." Answered Ala, Wash looking at her in slight confusion.

"Thought so." Tucker obviously was very proud of having found them out.

"And now you're going to tell it everyone in the house to be the first having spread this news." Washs voice was dripping with sarcasm. Tucker only shrugged. "Nah, I'm not Caboose. I was just wondering. You always had been close, but since today, it had changed. That's why I got to the conclusion that you're together."

"Not bad, keep that up and you'll make a fine soldier. If you would get over your laziness." Replied Alaska, turning around to go to the kitchen. She was hungry now and really needed to eat something. She felt like her stomach was hanging between her knees.

After the lunch, she then went to have a shower. She felt somewhat sticky and needed a refreshing shower to feel well again.

Leaving the shower, she walked over to Washs room. It was somehow a lucky pull that he had a room on his own. They were able to spend time alone, without someone bursting in because he wanted to sleep or needs some of his stuff.

Entering the room she saw the Freelancer sit on the bed, again drinking from the bottle with the spritzer. As he heard the door open, he looked up, smiling shortly to Ala as she entered. After that, he again took a sip from the bottle. "Your stomach didn't calm down as it seems?"

"It did, but I still prefer to not overdo it when having a hangover. Rather being careful than drinking too much and throwing up."

"Yeah that sounds reasonable." Replied the black haired, putting down her toiletry kit on the small table right beside the door. She had made this place to her personal space where she used to have her toiletry kit, the few washed clothes she had, her body suit and her armor. It was unused to not wear it for more than a day. It felt like a second skin to her and not wearing it was a strange feeling.

As she had put everything on the table, she turned around, walking over to the bed. Wash was still sitting on the bed observing her attentively. It was strange to get mustered by him like that. But it wasn't unused. It felt good, to get mustered like that. Obviously he liked what he saw. But nonetheless she could see that behind Washs forehead thoughts were running.

"What's up Wash?" asked Ala a bit confused. As good as it felt to get observed by him like that, she couldn't ignore this thoughtful glance.

"It's just… I still haven't got an answer from you." Wash finally said after a short silence after his eyes had settled on her face. This silver eyes were looking directly in hers. They looked like the moon shine.

"Answer?" Asked Alaska confused. What did he mean? She had really no clue what he meant. She already had answered all his questions. Or not?

"About what we are now. You haven't answered it."

"Sorry I don't get what you mean." What did he want of her? What was he trying to achieve with that?

"What we are now. Are we together?" He asked straight on, looking directly in Alaskas eyes. Now slowly it began to dawn on her what he meant. He wasn't really sure about the outcome of the discussion they had?

They just looked at each other for several minutes, before Ala began to grin ominously, walking towards Wash. He observed her curiously, but the confusion and the worry began to grow as she didn't answer.

Carefully she made him sit up, before sitting down on his laps cautiously. Still grinning, she lift his head with her index finger of her sound hand, before gently kissing him.

As they then separated after a short pause, Ala asked grinning. "How about yes?"

Again, a small smile appeared on Washs face. Ala couldn't help but also smile. It just looked so cute, so handsome when he was smiling so honestly. His eyes were shimmering like liquid silver.

Leaning down, she again laid her lips on his, sighting as she felt him return the kiss. The tingling sensation in her body began to spread out from her lips down through her whole body. She shuddered as she felt how Washs hands travelled over her hips up to her back to pull her closer to him. Obeying his indications, she inched closer, straightening up to close the gap between his and her chest.

Feeling his tongue brush over her lips, she didn't hesitate to part her lips and let his tongue explore her mouth. Replying it as he nudged her tongue with his, she sighed again. It just felt wonderful. Therefore, it didn't surprise as she followed Washs movement as the Freelancer let himself sink down on the bed, bringing her with him without breaking the kiss.

Wash was lying on his back, Ala on top of him, bracing a part of her weight on her metal arm to not crush the Freelancer with her weight. Soon the black haired felt how Wash let his hand slip under her shirt, sitting up to allow him to take out the shirt.

Leaning down to kiss Wash passionately, she and Wash let them get carried away by the feelings and the heat of the moment.


End file.
